moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Ainsworth
History Early Life Alfred was born to Isaiah and Christine Ainsworth in their manor, the fifth day of the fifth month of the fifth year. His parents took it as a sign from the Light, and believed he was a blessed child. They were loving, caring and supportive parents of their young son, the only one they would ever have. As Alfred grew, his own views of the world did as well. While his parents and their peers looked down upon the low-born citizens of Gilneas, Alfred saw them as his friends and people he cared about with all his heart. His parents often commented on how much of a kind, gregarious boy he was, and that he would make a fine Lord of the house some day. However, as they began grooming him for the role as lord, he began to fight back. Any effort to introduce him to noble girls, to get him accustomed to the lifestyle of a nobleman or learning their customs failed, as he would often run off into the countryside to play with the peasantry or to indulge in his many hobbies: hunting, exploring, running through the wilds or his most beloved of past-times, marksmanship. Rise of the Noble Marksman Alfred loved sharpshooting more than anything, and often poured all of his passion and teen angst into this hobby. He would often go out and use his musket to hunt elk, wolves and even ogres. He became famous for his ability to kill these beasts from long distances and would often feed his peasant friends with the meat he gathered from the animals he hunted. His view of the world continued to shift towards treating those beneath him as if they were his peers, and that he would protect them no matter what. While Alfred's parents were not entirely supportive of his attraction to the peasantry, they were supportive of his hobbies, especially marksmanship. Alfred's father, Isaiah, presented him with a custom-made bolt-action rifle on his twentieth birthday. But that he would only be given it if he agreed to be taught the ways of a Gilnean nobleman. Alfred agreed, but not only for the rifle. He knew that to protect the low-born friends he had made and that he a duty towards, he must learn to become a true part of the nobility. So Alfred began to listen more to his parents wishes and their lessons, learning more about their family, the lands they ruled and the duty a Gilnean noble had to the low-born citizens. He became more aware of the decorum, the customs and how to converse with other nobles. His knowledge of the nobility of Gilneas grew, and he learned very quickly that he was one of few who thought the way he did, and this did not please him. Yet, he continued with these lessons, knowing that in time he would become lord and would be able to put his plans into action. The Worgen Curse However, Alfred's plans would have to wait, as rumors of the encroaching worgen menace spread to the Barony of Tallpines, drawing him into the city to search for his friends and loved ones that he cared for so vehemently. He did this against his parents' wishes, and when he arrived in the city he was met by the screams and terror of its citizens as they fought against the feral worgen. After staying in the city a brief time, Alfred was introduced to the most dangerous aspect of the worgen: the curse. He watched as his friends turned to feral beasts and slaughtered those around them, driving him to flee from the city back to his home to the south. Alfred returned to find his home surrounded by the corpses of feral worgen, and the interior was no better as he learned that his father had fought off the worgen as long as possible, yet was unable to prevent the curse from spreading to the family. Alfred did his best to care for his family, hoping that the basic treatment for most illnesses would save them. Yet, it was too late. A day later, his family transformed before his eyes and Alfred had only one choice: taking the rifle from above the mantle place that his father had made for him, he killed his family to end their suffering and protect himself, burying them soon after in a small ceremony, quiet ceremony. No one would know the truth of their deaths, except that they were killed by the worgen. After the deaths of his family, Alfred, now Baron of Tallpines, decided to go out and hunt down the feral worgen that terrorized his home, to stop them causing more harm to his people and release those that had already turned from their suffering. After leaving his homeland with no more than a few weeks worth of rations and his rifle, Alfred wandered the wilds of Gilneas hunting the worgen relentlessly. The word of a hooded hunter wandering the forests, killing worgen spread throughout the kingdom and he became known The Nightbane. After spending weeks in the wilds hunting the feral worgen, Alfred returned to his home and began planning for the future. A few days after his return, he received a knock on his door. Answering it, he was surprised to find a group of worgen at his front door, shooting and killing one of them. The other worgen, horrified at what they just saw and fearful for their lives, quickly explained to Alfred that they had been cured of their feral nature by an alchemist in the northwest. Alfred was struck with guilt and grief with this knowledge, believing he had killed dozens of Gilnean citizens who might've had a chance with this cure, locked himself within his manor to mourn and enshroud himself with guilt, very nearly deciding to kill himself. However, the knowledge of Alfred being The Nightbane in the forests of Gilneas is not public, and he fears that if the people of Gilneas were to ever know he was the one that killed so many of his own people, including members of their families, he might be killed by rioters. Forsaken Invasion Alfred was quickly brought out of his depression by the invasion by Forsaken forces. Shortly after word reached him, the shores of Tallpines were crawling with Forsaken scouting parties. Alfred quickly gathered a militia made up of the residents of Tallpines Village and began skirmishing with these Forsaken. He employed guerilla warfare in these battles, ambushing the Forsaken wherever possible and assassinating their leadership from great distances with his rifle. However, as more Forsaken began to arrive, and Alfred lost more men, it was becoming clear that he would not be able to hold his lands any further. As what he believed would be his last act as Baron, he commanded that the residents of Tallpines Village evacuate west to Stormglen Village. Meanwhile, Alfred posted up inside Tallpine Tower, at the intersection between the King's Road, Tallpines Village and Ainsworth Manor. From this tower, Alfred oversaw the evacuation and held off the advancing Forsaken soldiers long enough for the citizens to retreat. Alfred was sure his time was fast approaching, and continued holding off the advance for as long as possible until he had run out of ammunition. Armed only with his knife, Alfred continued fought off Forsaken soldiers as they came up the stairs of the tower. Amidst the Forsaken attempt to take Tallpine Tower, they had begun to neglect their western flank and were ambushed by Lord Crowley's worgen, forcing a full retreat by the Forsaken and saving Alfred's life. Alfred continued to fight the Forsaken alongside other Gilneans across the kingdom and was also present at the Battle for Gilneas, however, he was forced to leave the kingdom with the rest of his people when the Forsaken began using the plague and were aided by Orc reinforcements. Post-Evacuation After arriving on the shores of Teldrassil, Alfred was unsure of what to do with his life. With his lands and fortune lost to the Forsaken, and no cause to support, he began a long trek through the wilds of Kalimdor. He explored its vast environments, hunted its exotic creatures and took many trophies. During this time, Alfred returned to Teldrassil, purchasing a mastiff pup named Reginald. He taught this mastiff to help him in his hunts and the hound quickly became his best and only friend. This hound traveled with Alfred all throughout Kalimdor, and even into Stranglethorn when he finally returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. Sadly, Reginald was killed during a confrontation with a deadly raptor in the jungles of Stranglethorn. Alfred quickly avenged his fallen companion, but had lost his taste for big game hunting. After burying Reginald, Alfred traveled north to Stormwind, taking up residence there. He began hunting for the people in and around Stormwind so that they may be fed or to sell their meat in the marketplace. This happened to be an effective way of accumulating money for the newly-exiled nobleman, and he managed to get by well enough from this career. The Duchy of Kentillie Recently, Alfred has joined up with the Branson Duchy in hopes of reclaiming their lands on the eastern coast of Gilneas. He hopes that by assisting Duchess Bronwynn Branson in her goals that he will be helped in reclaiming the Barony of Tallpines from the Forsaken. In the mean time, while they gather strength, he continues to work as a marksman for hire in Stormwind City, building friendships and meeting others as he does his best to atone for the sins he believes he committed during the Worgen Crisis. Relationships Isabenna Willowrunner For a time, Alfred found himself enamored with a fierce, red-haired woman by the name of Isabenna Willowrunner. They became close after learning more about one another and working together to mentor a young friend. Isabenna became the only person to know of Alfred's actions during the worgen crisis. However, due to the danger that follows Isabenna and her family, a powerful void user and his allies, Isabenna forbid Alfred from becoming romantically involved with her. She did this because she did not believe herself as being worthy of Alfred's affections and did not wish for him to be harmed. The two of them continue to be good friends despite this, and Alfred has pledged to still help Isabenna in her fight against the void user as he believes a good friend should. Lady Taberaah Morchvinter After Alfred's final argument with Isabenna over the possibility of courting, Isabenna sent a close friend, Taberaah Morchvinter, to console Alfred and let him know that he is not alone in the burdens he carries. She helped to bring Alfred out of his morose over the deaths of everyone he knew and loved at his hands, and increased his confidence in his own romantic abilities. However, she quickly became the target of his advances, and accepted his offer at courtship, mainly due to the many things they share in common and the ability for them to console one another in times of strife. Their caring for one another has grown exponentially over a short amount of time, and they both see the courtship as being very serious. Recently, Taberaah and Alfred have welcomed a baby boy into their lives, named partly by Alfred and partly by Taberaah's father, Gunwulf Morchvinter. Alfred and Taberaah are currently courting and they have a son named Alistair Godrik Ainsworth.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Hunters